Let's Play
by Gatling Gum
Summary: Di sebuah sore yang tenang, duduklah dua orang gadis cantik... OneShot, Shoujo Ai/GirlsLove, Bad Summary, more inside...


**Let's Play**

**Warning(s)**

Shoujo-ai, GumixLily, T for... I don't know what's that for, Romance, OneShot, FIRST FIC, MEGANE GUMI :3, I want FLAMES! No, not really.

**Kata Pengantar(?)**

There's no GumixLily Fic in Indonesian language... T^T

**Just read already!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sore yang mendung. Ya, tidak terlalu mendung sih. Tapi mau dibilang cerah juga tidak. Dengan udara dingin yang berhembus, di suatu kediaman, berdiamlah dua buah kepala yang keduanya berwajah bosan. Yang satu –yang rambutnya _Green Deep Forest_ pendek dan memakai kacamata ber-_frame_ merah, terduduk di lantai sambil membaca buku. Bersender dengan sofa yang menghadap ke arahnya. Yang satunya lagi –yang rambutnya _Sunrise Yellow_ sepunggung, tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis di sebelah kanannya, bersender di sofa. Namun dia tidak membaca buku. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke lantai. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang dibuat oleh kedua makhluk Tuhan itu. Keduanya sibuk dalam dunianya masing-masing. Sampai sehembus(?) angin dingin bertiup masuk lewat jendela. Si kuning mengigil –karena dia memakai baju hitam yang minim. Baju kesehariannya. Sedangkan si hijau yang biasanya memakai baju orange minim, saat itu sedang memakai sweater berwarna cream. Jadi jangankan mengigil, sepertinya dia malah kegerahan.

"Gumi-_neesan_..." Panggil si kuning.

"Hmm?" Jawab ringan si hijau –Megpoid Gumi.

"Tutup jendelanya. Dingin..." Perintah si kuning –Lily.

Gumi menutup bukunya dan menoleh kearah Lily. Dengan tatapan 'apa-lu-kata?'.

"Aku pakai baju ini. Dingin." Ekspresi Gumi tetap tidak berubah. Lily menghela nafas. "_Onegai _~".

Wush! Bagai anak panah yang baru ditembakkan, Gumi langsung melesat kearah jendela yang berada di sebelah kanannya, menutupnya, dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Lily. Lily hanya bisa merona tipis melihat kearah _senpai-_nya. Gumi pun kembali membuka bukunya. Dan Lily kembali ke posenya semula. Duduk dan bengong. 30 menit pun berlalu. Mendung di luar sudah berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Membuat suasana semakin dingin. Gumi menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di lantai sebelah kanannya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai membacanya. Gumi menghela nafas pelan. Dia berpikir kalau manusia cantik di sebelah kirinya ini sudah tertidur. Dia pun menoleh untuk memastikan. Dan _for God's sake_ dia bersyukur tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Karena kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah terkapar saking kagetnya. Lily masih duduk dan bengong! Bukankah itu artinya dia selama setengah jam ini dia terus begitu? Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya, kagum akan kehebatan Lily. Si pirang menyadari kalau _green-nerd _di sebelahnya sudah selesai membaca buku . Dia pun menoleh ke arah '_neesan_'-nya.

"Gumi-_neesan_..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gumi pada _kouhai_-nya.

"Bosan." Gumi menghela nafasnya. "Main yuk~".

Srut. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari hidung Gumi. "Main?! Ini masih sore lho! T-tapi kalau kau sudah tidak taha-"

"Bukan 'itu' _hentai-neesan_!" Potong Lily dengan wajah merah padam. "Maksudku main permainan."

"Hmm... _Truth or Dare_?" Usul Gumi.

"Oke." Lily mengangguk. " _Jaa_, _Truth or Dare_?"

"Umm... _Truth_?" Jawab Gumi

"Tipe orang yang _neesan_ suka seperti apa?" Tanya Lily tanpa ragu.

"Yang aku suka? Mmm..." Gumi memegang dagunya. "Rambut pirang, kulit putih, awalan namanya L." Jawab Gumi dengan mantap sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Wajah Lily kembali memerah. "M-memangnya kalau awalan namanya bukan L, _neesan_ nggak suka?!"

"Nggak." Gumi tersenyum jahil dengan matanya melirik _kawaii kouhai_-nya yang sedang merona ria. "_Jaa_, _Atashi no ban da ne_? _Truth or Dare_?"

"Aaa... _Truth_." Jawab Lily mantap.

"Kau pakai celana dalam warna apa hari ini?"

"Haa?!" Teriak Lily.

"Kau pilih _Truth_ 'kan?" Desak Gumi dengan senyuman _hentai_-nya.

"I-iya-iya!" Si gadis pirang itu menarik nafas dalam. Dengan suara pelan dia menjawab "P-putih...". Srut. Darah keluar lagi dari hidung Gumi. Kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnnya. Sedangkan wajah Lily sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Gi-giliranku! _Truth or Dare_?!"

"_Truth_!" Jawab Gumi. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menyukai permainan ini.

"_Neesan_ sudah punya pacar?" Lily tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm... 'Pacar' ya? Nggak punya tuh..." Si _neesan_ melirik Lily. Entah kenapa wajah _kinpatsu bishoujo _itu seperti wajah orang yang sudah 2 bulan tidak buang air. Lega selega-leganya orang lega yang lega karena dia tahu dia lega. "Tapi kalau 'Lily' punya..." Goda Gumi.

Wesh. Tepat sasaran. Sontak wajah Lily memerah. "B-baka!" Lily memukul 'pelan' pundak Gumi sampai tersungkur.

Gumi bangkit dari keterpurukannya. "Giliranku ya? _Truth or Dare_?".

"_Dare_." Lily, kau salah jawab.

Gumi meletakkan kacamatanya di meja yang ada di depan mereka kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk ke Lily. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan dia berbisik "Ku tunggu di kamarku".

Perlu sedikit waktu untuk Lily agar bisa mencerna kata-kata Gumi. "He?". Gumi menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

...

...

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

**Fin**

**Kid** : _Nice move buddy_ *tos sama Gumi*

**Gumi** : Nishishishi ^-^v

**Lily** : *Blush sambil menggumamkan beberapa Bad Word* -/-

Vocabulary

**Neesan**=Kakak(perempuan)

**Onegai**=Tolong

**Kinpatsu bishoujo**=Cewek pirang cantik

**Kouhai**=Junior

**Senpai**=Senior

**Hentai**=Mesum

**Kawaii**=Lucu/imut

**'Jaa, Atashi no ban da ne?'**=Nah, giliranku ya...

It's such a honor to get a Review from you guys!


End file.
